shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Optimus Prime and Twilight vs. Megatron
This is how Optimus Prime and Twilight vs. Megatron goes in My Little Pony Transformers. see Twilight using her magic to hold the Allspark Megatron: Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my student. shakes her head Twilight Sparkle: I can't accept. I was a student but now I'm a princess. Megatron: So be it. flies away and Megatron transforms to jet mode and follows her Optimus Prime: Hang on, Twilight! transforms to truck mode and follows them Twilight Sparkle: I'll never give it to you! Megatron: Oh, so unwise. Twilight Sparkle: You think that's unwise? him in the face How's that for unwise? Megatron: I'll show you unwise. to robot mode punches Twilight in the chest and kicks her to the ground approaches Twilight and turns his right hand into a mace Megatron: Misdirect, Twilight. You would've made a fine Decepticon. brings his mace down on Twilight, but she creates a force field Twilight Sparkle: I chose my side. gets to her hooves shoots blast after blast at Megatron blocks a few, ???? [We see Optimus, Megatron and Twilight face to face Optimus Prime: Twilight... you risked your life to protect the Cube. Twilight Sparkle: I had to. Optimus Prime: If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Twilight Sparkle: What?! Optimus Prime: I must. It's the only way. Twilight Sparkle: You know your friends won't approve. Optimus Prime: Twilight, you must understand. Twilight Sparkle: The Cube is raw power. It could destroy both you and Megatron. Optimus Prime: It's a risk I'll have to take. It's been an honor learning great things from you. Twilight Sparkle: sighs If that is your choice, I'll accept. Optimus Prime: Get behind me. does Optimus Prime: It's just you and me, Megatron. Megatron: No, it's just me, Prime! Optimus Prime: When this battle ends, one shall stand, one shall fall. Megatron: You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose! and Megatron deploy their weapons then charge at each other Trixie, Thorax, and Discord see Blackout transform to robot mode and move towards Optimus and Megatron to help Megatron Starlight Glimmer: We've gotta stop him. Trixie Lulamoon: But how? Thorax: I think I might know. Discord: Alright. Starlight, and Discord move closer to listen Thorax: Okay. Starlight, you and Trixie take care of Blackout. Discord and I will try to find a way to take him offline. Starlight Glimmer: Got it. Trixie Lulamoon: Let's do this. and Trixie blast beams at Blackout. Blackout loads his gun and prepares to aid his leader when he feels the beams of magic and fires at Starlight and Trixie Thorax: Alright, let's move. Discord: Right behind you. and Discord get inside Blackout Thorax: Let's do this and Discord make their through Blackout Blackout: I will destroy you all! fires at Captain Thunderbolt's team Thunderbolt, Starlight, and Trixie fire beams of magic at Blackout's chest, killing him falls down dead Captain Thunderbolt: impressed You four sure you don't wanna join my team? and Thorax come out Discord: Yeah. Thorax: We're sure. Thunderbolt nods Captain Thunderbolt: continues fighting Optimus and tries to catch Twilight, but Optimus trips him. Several jets fire upon Megatron, damaging him. Megatron runs to Twilight to try and grab the Allspark, but Optimus trips him and Megatron falls looks between the two leaders, wondering who she should give the Allspark to Megatron: I'll kill you... Mine... Allspark! Optimus Prime: Twilight, put the Cube in my chest now! Twilight Sparkle: Okay. goes to but has second thoughts and goes to Megatron Optimus Prime: No Twilight! shoves the Allspark into Megatron's chest, destroying the Allspark and killing Megatron Optimus Prime: You left me no choice, brother. Twilight Sparkle: confused Brother? Optimus Prime: Yes. We were brothers before we became enemies. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Optimus Prime: Thank you, Twilight. For saving my life. Twilight Sparkle: You're welcome. Optimus Prime: Twilight, I owe you my life. We are in your debt. Twilight Sparkle: Good to hear. Captain Thunderbolt: up with Moon Dancer and Celestia Moon Dancer: Twilight! her Twilight Sparkle: What are you two doing here? Moon Dancer: Me and Celestia have been talking, but we wanted to talk to you for your approval first. Twilight Sparkle: Approval for what? Moon Dancer: To reignite the Canterlot Warriors. Ironhide: Prime, we couldn't save him. Optimus Jazz's upper and lower body parts Optimus Prime: Oh, Jazz. We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Pie puts her hoof in Jazz's close hand and begins to tear up Pinkie Pie: Jazz, don't die on me now! Pie pulls back, but Jazz's hand still holds her hoof, refusing to let go and tightens around it. Jazz's optics flash on and Jazz looks at Pinkie Pie Jazz: Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: Jazz. sees he is holding her hoof Jazz: Your friendship brought me back. Pinkie Pie: I guess it did. legs start walking around Jazz: Oh, can somebody grab my legs? Major Malfunction: I got them. grabs the legs Bumblebee: Permission to speak, sir? Optimus Prime: Permission granted. Rarity: You speak now? Bumblebee: I wish to stay with Rarity. Optimus Prime: If that's his choice. Rarity: Fabulous. Optimus Prime: I will watch over my best friend, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: That, I like to hear. pulls the last shard of the Allspark out of Megatron's chest and clutches it smiles, leaps into his arms, and hugs him then see the Secretary of Defense giving an announcement Secretary of Defense: Gentlecolts, Princess Celestia has ordered Sector Eight be terminated and the remains of the dead aliens be disposed of. The Laurentian Abyss is seven miles below sea level. Deepest place on the planet. The aliens will be deposited there, where the intense pressure coupled with sub-zero temperatures will crush and entomb them... leaving no evidence. guards dump Megatron's corpse into the ocean see Optimus and Twilight standing together, watching the sunset Optimus Prime: (narrating) With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. But fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its equines now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting...protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here. We are waiting. credits roll as What I've Done plays In this farewell~ There’s no blood~ There’s no alibi~ ‘Cause I’ve drawn regret~ From the truth~ Of a thousand lies~ So let mercy come~ And wash away~ What I’ve Done~ I'll face myself~ To cross out what I’ve become~ Erase myself~ And let go of what I’ve done~ Put to rest~ What you thought of me~ While I clean this slate~ With the hands of uncertainty~ So let mercy come~ And wash away~ What I’ve Done~ I'll face myself~ To cross out what I’ve become~ Erase myself~ And let go of what I’ve done~ For what I’ve done~ I start again~ And whatever pain may come~ Today this ends~ I’m forgiving what I’ve done!~ I'll face myself~ To cross out what I’ve become~ Erase myself~ And let go of what I’ve done~ What I’ve Done~ Forgiving what I’ve done~